My Own Justice
by MaraBella15
Summary: Alissa didn't know a bad day could get worse until Batman shows up in her town.  The one thing no one saw coming was her telling him off.  Can a bad day get better?  OC/Robin.


**Author's Note:I don't own Young Justace But My OC i do own enjoy :) and Please review you guys always make me smile :)**

* * *

><p>She felt nothing as She took off into the night.<p>

Her boots making light steady thuds against the pavement.

She was cold, she was hungry, and she was in no mood to be messing around.

"It just had to be raining, Just my freaking luck!" She cursed under her breath.

For ten years she had been living alone, fending for herself on the streets.

And everyday of it had been an utter piece of shit her life was hell, but the freedom it held was enough compared to the orphanage.

She sped into an empty dinner and walked into the bathroom, she ignored the looks the man at the counter gave her.

Closing the bathroom door she sighed and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Damn I look worse than I thought." she muttered to her reflection.

At Sixteen she was on the brink of anorexia, life had indeed been rough to her her.

Her snow white hair was frizzy and knotted and hung down her back nearly to her butt. Her pale skin was even paler from her lack of sunlight.

Her eyes looked haunted with there ice blue color behind her black lace mask, and thick black eyelashes around them her lips were a deep rose color.

"Well now that I am out of the rain for the time being might as well check over my injuries." she chuckled humorlessly.

Pulling up her black shirt she grimaced when she lifted her arms because they caused the gash in her side to reopen.

"Shit!"She hissed, blood running freely down her side. "Great just freaking great!" Pulling out an old neatle and a piece of thread she preceded to

stitch up her side. When she had finished the result looked somewhat better than before but hurt a hell of a lot worse.

Packing up her bag and washing her blood off her hands she left the dinner. "Of course Its still raining." She grumbled as she did her best to avoid most of it

by running little faster and taking more stops at stores and cafe's. That was not even the worse part. The throbbing ache in her side was bordering on some serious pain.

Earlier that day she had been, paroling the town in hopes of a crime going on so she could get in a good workout

by stopping whatever petty criminal it was, sooner than she expected there was indeed a robbery at Windale Mega Mall.

Quickly changing into her costume she dashed into the street just in time to see the burglars exiting the building.

Almost instantly she had the two of the deadbeats on her pavement unconscious, wile she took down the last one.

She thought she was done when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Turing in the direction of the attacker she could only widen her eyes.

The leader of the Gang was Death Hawk one of her worst enemies. Before she could comment the sound of sirens filled the air.

He instantly left the scene, but not before grinning at her sadistically. Unfortunately after that it started to rain.

It was soon becoming dawn and she had not slept in two days so she had every right to be utterly pissed.

Being the only hero of her small town was a challenge usually but she managed it to keep it safe a possible.

But as she rounded the corner her day got utterly worse. There in her town was the one, the only, Batman taking down some poor pathetic criminal.

Thats it! She thought furiously, I have had enough! Walking over to the big shadowed form , She tapped him on the shoulder none to lightly.

"Listen here Batface!, she spat angrily, I had one of the most dreadfully messed up days ever and you dare bring you stupid rodent behind into my town!"

He turned around dropping the criminal and turned to face the source of person insulting him. He gave her a back off glare," look kid-"

He did not get to finish because she was already speaking again. "You see I am the hero of this town and I honestly don't give a flying rats butt if Gotham is near here. Around here I uphold justice so get yourMoody behind out of my town!"

Batman kept on glaring down the teen, but realizing that was getting him nowhere and was adding more to the girls irritation he decided to speak again.

"Listen kid, he spoke gruffly, instead of standing here accusing me I suggest we talk somewhere where it isn't raining, then we can continue this conversation."

With that he turned and began to walk swiftly away, the invitation to fallow clear, but would she fallow.

After a moment's thought she began to follow, easily she caught up with his form. He was waiting on the rooftop of her town's library where there was an old storage shed were the rain could not hit.

She hesitated a second before approaching him but decided what the hell, she was pissed, in pain, and the soaked material of her costume was uncomfortable.

Entering the shed she waited for him to speak.


End file.
